


Pillow Talk

by HailHydra920



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Soft Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailHydra920/pseuds/HailHydra920
Summary: Some nice fluffy pillow talk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 29





	Pillow Talk

Bucky sleepily stretched his arm to grab you and pull you closer to him. When he didn’t feel anything, his eyes shot open quickly. You weren’t in bed. Bucky’s heart began to race as a million scenarios filled his head. He threw off his covers and was about to search the tower when he noticed the soft glow coming from the bathroom. He let out a breath as he realized you were just using the bathroom. He waited patiently for you to come out. You opened the bathroom door to see Bucky’s shadowy form sitting on the bed.

“Are you okay, Bucky?” You asked quietly slowly edging toward him, not sure what kind of state he was currently in.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Bucky responded softly. “Just got a little spooked when I noticed you weren’t in bed.”

You climbed into bed beside him and you both laid down. He pulled you into his chest and you circled your arms around his waist.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t think you’d wake up.” You said giving him a light kiss to his neck.

Bucky hummed. “’S okay, babydoll. I gotcha in my arms now, don’t I?”

“That you do, soldier.” You said snuggling into his warm chest.

“I just like having you close by. It keeps me grounded.” Bucky sighed rubbing circles on your back.

“Have your nightmares gotten any better?” You said as he hummed again.

“Yeah. It helps when you’re with me. I try not to sleep on missions. It’s hard without you at night, and my nightmares like to strike when I have nothing to cling to.”

“It’s hard for me, too.” You murmured. “I don’t have my strong and warm soldier to snuggle up with.”

“I love you.” Bucky whispered before pressing a kiss to your head.

“I love you too, Buck. We should get some sleep.” You yawned sleepily.

“Okay, babydoll.” Bucky said pulling you tighter against him.

He slowly traced patterns onto your skin as you fell asleep. He liked to wait until you fell asleep before he did. It let him know you were safe and okay. Bucky shifted slightly, making sure you were cuddled into him perfectly. His eyes started to flutter close and he smiled. He loved nights like these, when he could just snuggle up with his girl and not think about anything else in the world. His dreams were full of you and when he woke up, he was always relieved that his dreams didn’t have to end there.


End file.
